Lyrics of the Heart: Hellsing Edition
by Itherion
Summary: Random pairings, sometimes none. But, usually AlucardSeras. Hey! Look! An update finally...
1. Fly Freely, Dearest One

Lyrics of the Heart - Hellsing

Chapter One: Fly Freely, Dearest One

(Gravitation - Bird)

I, Shinomori Kyo do not own Hellsing... meh...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is she who holds the dark one throughout eternity.

They share in each other's pain and sorrows, joys and happinesses.

Ever since that fateful day in which they met,

they have been inseparable.

Not even the Hellsings will to part them.

Before the Sir Interga died, the dark one was sealed again.

She cried nonstop. They finally decided to contract her too...

She smiled. They sealed her after she fell asleep against him.

Many years later, both were awakened.

He was (secretly) happy to be with her. However, he knew how she was with him.

"You didn't enter into the contract, did you?" He asked.

"Yes... I... Did... Arucard... I want to be with you always." she told him.

As it is written in Sir Integra's words,

"As soon as Seras and Arucard finish my son or daughter's protection, they are

to be released from the contract and given the Hellsing Institution. This is

payment for what I have done to them both... This is actually not enough...

For, I am grateful for the time that I have spent with them. They may be

Vampires but, they posses true spirits. I just wish for them to be happy.

When Seras was crying for Arucard, I felt my heart break. I knew exactly

how she felt for him. I only wish that they can forgive me for what I have done."

Sir Interga Wingates Fairbrooks Hellsing


	2. The Skies Above

LYRICS OF THE HEART

Chapter Two - The Skies Above

Shinomori Kyo

I don't own Hellsing

(The Skies Above - The Black Mages - Final Fantasy X)

Please read my Samurai Deeper Kyo version of Lyrics of the Heart.

xxooxxooxxooxooxoxoxooxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

Come with me into the dark light, be my ray of hope.

Seras, please come with me.

These flames, they were beautiful, were they not?

I'll always fight for you.

In a story far away, I am... I am cruel, but ant as cruel as he.

My demonic angel, come with me, be mine and mine alone.

We'll force our ways into a utopia created just for us.

You'll follow me to many places both old and new.

It'll be an adventure. New experiences.

I'll always lead you as you will make sure that I am never led astray.

Eventually, we'll both truly, truly die, you will come with me to our own vision of heaven.

Before dawn, kiss me. We can do anything.

Be strong but, always be yourself, my dear.

Those cold words she says to me, you make me forget them.

I love you, not her. Always you, not her.

When our time runs out, we'll never regret it.

'Cause we'll always be together.

In our world, that field of dreams, you make me complete.

That is Heaven to me, Seras.

What is your Heaven?


	3. Shining

LYRICS OF THE HEART

Chapter Two - Shining

Shinomori Kyo

I don't own Hellsing

(Shining Collection - Gravitation)

Please read my Samurai Deeper Kyo version of Lyrics of the Heart.

xxooxxooxxooxooxoxoxooxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

I'll never let your soul go away.

Those emotions, I'll never let them go.

Be strong, be strong for me.

You'll always be there for me as I will always be there with you.

You make me feel like I'm alive again,

make me feel like my heart still beats.

My soul pulses for you, only for you.

Still please be my only one.

I'll always protect you, Seras

This is a promise

I will always love you.

These promises will never be broken.

Seras, my chosen.

I wish just for yous safety.


	4. Roses are Red

LYRICS OF THE HEART

Chapter Three - Red

Shinomori Kyo

I don't own Hellsing

(Roses are Red - Aqua)

Please read my Samurai Deeper Kyo version of Lyrics of the Heart.

xxooxxooxxooxooxoxoxooxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

I'll never be a nice man you know that.

Red, it is the color of everything I believe in.

Never miss your aim at my heart, Seras.

Not that you could ever miss, anyway.

Make my no... our... wishes come true.


End file.
